Sakura Chan
by Akina.san
Summary: SakuraChan, he said. Who was she kidding he never used that suffix 'Chan' on anyones name! SasuxSaku, Sequel will come out reasonably soon as the demand for lemons was more than I had originally expected. Arigatou!
1. Sakura Chan

_**Sakura - Chan**_

_**By: Tamiko.san**_

_**YO. I got the idea for this when I was thinking about what I was going to write for my other story. I just had to write it! P.S. since doesn't show stars 'n such """"" will mean change of place or time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Porn Channels ( thank god) or anything else...**_

It was 8:00 a.m. I was standing at my usual position on the bridge, one arm laying flat on the railing the other resting on its elbow supporting my head at the chin. I closed my eyes thinking of that man.

His figure began to morph over the horizon, hands in pockets as always. He turned to the railing and leaned on it. His back facing the river. He turned to her and smirked that famous smirk.

"Sakura-chan." he said, it wasn't a question. More of a statement which left the girl even more confused as to why he had added chan to the end of her name.

"Sasuke...kun?" She asked furrowing her brow.

"Sakura-Chan." This time he emphasized the chan.

"..." Her pink lips parted but no sound came out. A small smile spread on her face.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" he screamed.

"Err...Sasuke?" she asked arms hanging by her side a quizzical look on her face.

SAKURA-CHAN!" he screamed again.

She shook her head and opened her eyes.

"NARUTO!" she scolded as she punched him lightly over the head, he needed whatever brain cells he had left, besides she was feeling more cheery after the dream she had had, even as unrealistic as it was, Sasuke never once used the suffix 'Chan' on anyone's name.

"I was wondering when you were going to come back to earth." Her sensei stated "You said Sasuke's name so many times it reminded me of Icha Icha... speaking of icha icha."

He pulled out the book and began to read, he emitted a small chuckle.

"Are we going to begin training or what" Sasuke asked smugly.

There was no answer, we all began walking to our usual training point. I couldn't help but stare at him after that weird dream. Oh what I would do just to hear him call me Sakura-chan.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'''""

Training went on for sometime, and something about the 175 pushups that were assigned told me that Kakashi was in a malevolent mood.

After that, we were dismissed which was an enormous relief, I was all sweaty and gross. I began to walk home, I turned red when I heard his footsteps beside me, he walked the same way and it were these few moments in which I was immersed in total silence with him that highlighted my day.

I remembered the weird dream I had had earlier, 'I wonder if he's doing anything tonight?' I asked myself. A new feeling of courage washed over me.

"Hey ...Sasuke - Kun." I asked looking at the ground.

"What..." He replied he knew what was coming, it had happened on more than one occasion.

"Well.. Do you think you would mind coming over for dinner tonight... that is if you aren't busy...?" she shot out.

He pocketed his hands and looked up at the clouds thinking. He wasn't doing anything tonight and he wouldn't mind having some company for once , after all it was the weekend.

He looked back down and sighed.

"I'm not doing anything tonight." he replied.

It wasn't a direct answer but it was something! And she couldn't even believe it. He had actually said yes. A wide smile spread on her face.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun!" She said bowing. " How does 8:00 sound?"

He smiled a small smile and nodded maybe it wouldn't be half bad. Maybe she had grown up a little.

She ran the rest of the way to her house waving behind her at the startled uchiha. "See you then!"

He shook his head and began to think as he looked up at the puffy white clouds again.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

She heard the doorbell ring just as she was pulling the steaks out of the oven. She rested them on the counter and sprinted to the doorway wearing black spandex shorts with a white shirt that was overlapped by a black tank top, it was what she usually wore at home. Nothing special.

She opened the door briskly. He was standing there in his regular ninja outfit. He looked as good as ever!

She opened the door wider and let his step in and remove his shoes. She led him into the living room and told him to take a seat, he just nodded. He hadn't said a thing since he'd entered which made her curious as to how well this night was going to turn out.

She put the steak on a plate neatly and added the salad and mashed potatoes she had prepared. She brought it out into the living room along with glasses of juice. He lifted the plate into his lap and began cutting everything into bite sized pieces, even the mashed potatoes...

She flicked on the tv and began to check what movies where playing.

"What do you wanna watch?" she asked turning to him. His mouth was full of food, he held up a finger signaling for her to give him a minute, she watched him swallow a few times then he answered " I dunno"

"Ooo how bout this one she said as she pressed he ok button on the channel changer.

"Bow chicka bow bow," sounded the tv as the lady on the screen began to undress while a man on a bed watched.

"GAHHHHHH!" She yelled pressing the last channel button. Sasuke turned pale and began to laugh. For some reason his shorts felt a little tighter. Sakura began to laugh as she wondered how she didn't realize that xxx had meant porn.

Sasuke didn't stop laughing as he set his plate back on the coffee table. He sighed and laid back down.

"I can't believe I just switched to that!" She said aloud.

"I know" He replied chuckling slightly. "How bout that" he finally spoke up as I read what the movie was about. It was about samurai and that stuff, it was pretty interesting until a man and a woman were in the hot springs and things started to heat up. A heavy awkward feeling rested over the two as both were very silent in watching the man and the woman on the tv. The scene was soon over and then a battle scene commenced. She felt him shift on the couch getting a little closer to her. Soon the movie had ended and they both stood up and brang their dishes into the kitchen.

Sasuke looked at the clock 10:37. "I should go." He said looking back at her.

"Yeah its getting late."She replied with a smile.

She walked him to the door seeing him out with a smile and a wave he turned around and gave a slight wave back.

2 minutes later it began to rain. She sighed, she knew he was probably walking in the rain right now.

A smile spread on her face as she cleaned the dishes. She had a good time and she was pretty sure that he had too "Hahahahha!" she laughed remembering the porn channel.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Two hours later she was lying in bed, it had stopped raining for a brief period but now it had started again. A burst of light illuminated her room for a moment. A loud boom soon followed.

She sat up and hugged her knees, thunderstorms terrified her ever since her mom had died there had been no one there to assure her it was alright when the loud crashes and bursts of light disrupted the peace of the night.

A loud bang soon followed another lightning bolt and she flew out of bed and grabbed her coat , she couldn't stand hiding under her covers tonight, she had to find someone to keep her safe and the closest place was...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He tossed and turned trying to fall asleep. But he just couldn't with all the crashing of the thunder. Knock Knock. He could've sworn he just heard someone at the door. Knock Knock. Again.

He lifted himself out of bed, it was probably that idiot Naruto wanting to go get some ramen at 1:00 am. He opened the door.

Not what he expected. Sakura was standing at the door, drenched. He let her in, he didn't ask why she had shown up on his doorstep. He just led her to a guest bedroom of the uchiha mansion and handed her some dry clothes, they were a little big and they kinda hung off of her but they were dry and it was the best he could do.

"Good night" he said before leaving into his own room.

He flopped back onto his bed and pulled the covers over himself. ' I wonder if she got lonely too' he thought to himself.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A loud crashing kept the girl up. Even though someone was in the other room it still wasn't enough.

She rose as a burst of light made it seem as though it was daylight again. She ran out of the room and roamed the hallway for the door she saw Sasuke enter.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Creek. He heard his door open and he watched as a shadowy figure pulled the covers aside and slide into his bed. The figure pulled the covers over themselves and rested their head on a pillow, they stayed as far away from him as they could, probably to avoid arousing suspicion or maybe someone.

Another loud bang sounded. The figure shook and she shuffled over close to him. She held her hands to her chest and tucked her head under the covers laying on her side.

She shook.

Without thinking he draped his arm around her and pulled her into his warm chest she looked up at him, he had his eyes closed.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked softly.

"Go to sleep Sakura-chan."

She closed her eyes 'This is just some dream, some wonderful dream' She thought as she drifted away in his arms.

She settled into a deep sleep as did he. The rain outside stopped and a serene silence led the girl and the boy into sweet dreams.

The End.


	2. AN The dreaded

Hey guys! I know its been a while but I've been thinking... I should really get your input on this!

So tell me what would work out best!!!

* * *

A) The second chapter is set when they have both grown up with lemon. 

B) Everything is the same as the first chapter except I add on the lemon.

C) I write a whole new chapter with them the same age with a lemon in it.

D) I completely throw out the idea of it being a ONESHOT and turn it into an actual story

* * *

Leave a comment!!! 


End file.
